


This Moment

by abeautifullie3



Category: Supernatural RPF, Supernatural RPF-AU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifullie3/pseuds/abeautifullie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long past betrayal.</p><p>A need for revenge.</p><p>One young man's plans thwarted by a shocking discovery, and another's heartsick search for answers.</p><p>It all leads to this moment, where secrets and truths are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Strong Language, Angst, Mpreg, Lactation, Schmoop (no, seriously, sometimes this neeeeeds to be a warning!) 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The story and strawberry wafer cookies dipped in salsa (shut up! no judging!), are mine. Jensen and Jared, not mine. :::pouts:::
> 
> (Pickles/cheesecake, not mine either. Credit to **morganadw** and the fic of hers I'm currently reading for that unappetizing yet hilarious combo!)
> 
> To the best of my knowledge, **absolutely none** of this has happened outside of my vivid imagination. Pity. Jensen would be absotively adorable preggers, and Jared'd put us all into sugar shock doting over him.
> 
> No harm is intended by sharing my fantasies/stories. 
> 
> (Seriously, I would never want to upset the guys, and would promptly change the characters to OCs or take down the story if asked.)
> 
> No real-life family members of J2 used in this fic.
> 
> [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/abeautifullie3/26059713/113561/113561_original.jpg)   
> 
> 
> **Written for the 2014/2015 spn_reversebang**
> 
> **Originally Posted At My LJ:::**  
> [Link](http://abeautifullie3.livejournal.com/104350.html)
> 
> **Art Post[Link](http://apocalipskiss.livejournal.com/51801.html) **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Artist:** apocalipskiss
> 
>  **Original Art Prompt Title:** And Love Said No
> 
>   
> [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/abeautifullie3/26059713/113333/113333_original.jpg)   
> 
> 
> *  
>  *  
>  *
> 
>  **Additional Notes:** Beta'd by: framedhim. Let's just say I owe this glorious, beautiful, intelligent, and incredibly patient, understanding, and accommodating woman booze. Lots and lots of booze. And maybe some breaded mushrooms  & pickle chips. ♥ ♥ ♥ to infinity!!!
> 
> (Any and all remaining mistakes belong to yours truly.)
> 
> Thanks to the terrific folks who put this challenge together...and keep us participants from full-blown meltdowns when issues of the posting kind arise. You all are crazy-awesome!  
>  Endless thanks to my artist as well, not only for the art she created which prompted this fic, but for ALL of the beautiful and fantastic works of art she's created over the years for the Supernatural fandom. It was a privilege - and a wish fulfilled - to write a story for her art. I hope to get the chance again in the future.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _So this is it, my first mpreg. If it had come out as I intended it when making the claim for this year's RBB (this art being my 3rd choice, though my 1st as well as another were by the same artist [one of my long time favorites] and plot bunnies were busy mating before the claims post even went up), I think I'd actually say I was proud. However, health issues and bad writer's block forcing me to settle for a mere shadow of what I'd had planned, I'm simply hoping my artist doesn't want to salt & burn the story...or me!_
> 
> _Being harder on myself than most people would be I'm sure, so fingers & toes crossed that some of you daring readers will enjoy this._
> 
> _For anyone craving an extra-whooping dose of schmoop to go with this fic:::_ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkhxGqaMARI> _Yeah, maybe not the inspiration, but sure as hell popped right into my head after I came up with the title. :::totttally blames this fantastical incarnation of J2...still hides in shame:::_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ♥ _**Comments are very appreciated and highly adored!!! Absolutely ALL con-crit is desired as well!**_ ♥

 

   

   Unlocking the front door, Jensen made his way down the interior hall, his normal bowlegged gait having turned to an awkward waddle in recent weeks.

   Hearing noise from the kitchen, he turned left instead of right to his bedroom, "Mal, you're not gonna believe what old man Snyder checked out today. I kid you not, those douchy teen-vamp nov-" where he looked up and came to a halt. "Jared."

   The unexpected visitor stood from the stool he'd been perched on, long, lean legs shaky as his gaze fixed on Jensen's protruding midsection. "You...you're..."

   "You shouldn't be here. Why are you here? Mallory, why the _hell_ is he here? Did...did you _call_ him?!"

   "No I didn't _call_ him," Mallory snapped. "He was outside the door when I got home from the store and-"

   "You let him in."

   Wiping her hands of the flour coating them, Mallory untied her apron and tossed it onto the counter. "Know what? You can take your indignant anger and shove it. Yes I let him in, and I'd do it again. You two need to talk, and so help me, if you try to deny it Jensen Ross Ackles, you'll be as much of a liar as you are a stubborn idiot. Pain in my ass bullheadedness since we became friends in college, I swear." Ready to leave the kitchen, Mallory barely caught her friend's glare before Jensen was turning and fleeing the room...Jared not hesitating to rush right after him.

   Jensen slammed his bedroom door only for it to be thrown back open with equal ferocity.

   "Get the hell out!"

   "No!"

   "I don't fucking want you here, Jared!"

   "Too damn bad! I've spent the last three months searching for you and... You just disappear out of my life without a word of explanation, no closure. I think the least you can do is afford me both of those now."

   "Look, we had some good times, but-"

   "Don't you do that, Jensen, don't you dare belittle what we had. Seven months together doesn't equal some insignificant 'good times', we were building towards something. I...I thought we were falling in-"

   Jensen quickly cut Jared off, his words causing an unexpected ache in his own chest before he even spoke them, "Yeah, well, you were wrong."

   Stricken, his face taking on a sickly ashen pallor, Jared practically doubled in on himself before he dropped to sitting on the end of Jensen's bed. "I really believed..."

   Jared trailing off, unable to finish and looking as if his world was collapsing around him, Jensen turned away and swallowed around the growing lump in his throat. "You...you should go."

   "I... It's mine, isn't it? The baby?"

   Jensen bristled, back going rigid as his hand instinctively went to the swell of his abdomen. "Jared-"

   "You really hate me that much? Think so little of me that you'd rather run away, leave behind your job, friends, everything, just to avoid...I don't even know what! Raising a child with me? Having me be part of your lives? What did I do that would make you despise me enough to-"

   "I didn't even know I could get pregnant, damn it, and, and...I ran because..." Jensen whirled around, the words, " _I was scared_ " on the tip of his tongue before he saw the devastated grief etched into Jared's expression. "Because it's all a lie, Jared! Everything. Don't you get... I was playing you to get...to get to your father, alright? Backstabbing bastard destroyed my family - may as well have dug my dad's grave with his own hands, and I..."

   Shaking his head in disbelief and confusion, Jared finally forced words from his gaping mouth when Jensen momentarily trailed off. "What the _hell_ are you _even_ talking about?!"

   "Roland Padalecki, the man who forged his way ahead - built the company you're heir to - by stabbing my father in the back. He not only stole what rightfully belonged to Martin Ackles but left him to a layoff in hard times, forced him into taking whatever shit job he could get which was a slow death in a dark and dusty coal mine just to barely scrape by, providing for his family...me and my mom and sister."

   Jared didn't even know where to begin with all of the information being thrown at him. He'd had a private investigator track Jensen down, determined to get the answer to why he left, and now, his head was suddenly swimming with more questions than he could wrap his brain around. "Ackles? But your...your last name, it's Ross, I... And, and...I know my father's had some questionable business dealin-"

   "Questionable? _Questionable_?! Are you kidding me?! Do you even _know_ what-" Jensen stopped himself, sighing under the weight of the overwhelmed confusion radiating off of Jared. "No. You don't. Sounds like you maybe have the barest glimmer of a clue, but you have no idea the kind of man your father really is."

   Walking to his bedside table, Jensen opened his laptop and clicked open a file folder from his Documents before handing it to Jared. "Here. Everything I've gathered on him. See for yourself."

   Jared simply stared at the laptop for a long minute before lifting a shaky hand to take it.

   "Also, Ross is my middle name. I had it officially changed to my last name, didn't want to risk your father taking notice of an Ackles on his payroll." With the offered clarification, Jensen left him to it, moving across the room to sit in the old oak rocker he'd boughten at a yard sale - the only purchase he'd made so far with the baby in mind.

   Ten, fifteen minutes passed, quiet but for the noise of Jared's fingers on the keyboard and the soft sound of wood rocking against the carpet.

   Taking in as much as he could bear - altered documents with corresponding originals, from taxes to purchases to banking; e-mails and letters full of threats and schemes; news articles of suspicious deaths, accidents, missing persons, and business going under overnight which correlated back to the aforementioned letters and e-mails - Jared finally raised his head from the sickening revelation before him. "This is...all of these records, the newspaper articles, they're..."

   "Legit," Jensen offered when Jared didn't seem to be able to bring himself to say it. "I didn't make anything up, Jared, I swear. Even the photocopies of the original ideas and sketches, they were my dad's. Mom said he threw them away after... Said my dad didn't try to fight it, thought there was no use, his word over Roland's. She fished 'em out of the trash. Wasn't sure why, but still kept them and showed them to me when she finally revealed the truth after he died."

   "I can't..." Jared didn't know what to say. That he couldn't believe it? When the proof was staring him right in the face? Disgusted, he slammed the laptop shut and tossed it behind him where it barely landed on the edge of the bed. Sliding his hands down his thighs, blunt nails digging into the denim over his knees, Jared hunched forward and let his head hang down. "And this is why you came here- I mean there, to work at my father's company? To find proof of his dirty dealings, get revenge for your family? This...this is what you were after, that night you were over for dinner and I found you in his study?"

   Nodding, Jensen realized Jared couldn't see him and spoke up, "Yes."

   Jared raised his head and stared at Jensen, lashes wet and eyes red-rimmed. "That first time I asked you out, I know you realized who I was but you said no. Why?"

   "You weren't part of the plan, Jared. Wasn't out to get you, or some stupid shit like making your old man pay by hurting you. But then you kept after me, and I couldn't deny what a perfect in it would be to get closer to your father, so I took it."

   "And let me believe that you felt the same way I did. That you enjoyed spending time with me - making-love with me. That we were building towards a future together."

   Jared's soulful kaleidoscope eyes piercing into him, words slicing even deeper, Jensen shot up from the rocker, the awkward weight of his belly attempting to topple him forward. Finding his balance (Jared easing back onto the bed from where he'd lurched up, prepared to steady him.), Jensen huffed. He wanted the conversation back on Jared's father. Back to territory he was comfortable with, thoughts and emotions sure and solid and uncomplicated. Hands pressed to the lower curve of his back, Jensen paced to one side of the room, stopped, and turned. "You...you made it easy, alright?"  
   Back across to the other side, the weight of Jared's gaze on him a near tangible thing. "And, you know, maybe I _did_ enjoy it - you."  
   Pivot. Deep breath. Avoid eye-contact. Pace. "But a future? And, and...this?!" Jensen whirled, right hand coming off his back to gesture to his rounded front. "No, Jared, neither were in the cards. All I was out to do was be the one to take your father down, so yeah, us? A sham."

   Eyes narrowing to mere slits, Jared sat up straight and roared, "Bullshit!"

   Jensen startled, stepping back from where he'd started to pace again.

   "I don't believe you. So you come fucking stand here, Jensen, in front of me, and you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me too - or weren't at least damn well on your way to it!"

   Storming over as best he was able, Jensen stood in front of Jared and glared down at him. "I do _not_ fucking... Don't feel..." All the rage he felt, the angry need for retribution, it was meant for a man with cold, dead brown eyes, not the softening and knowing hazel gazing up at him.

   Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen by the wrist, pulling him and turning him to bring him down, back-to-chest, between his legs on the bed. Barely meeting any resistance as he kept the grip he had on his wrists - Jensen's arms tucked in tight to his body - Jared's head ducked down, lips pressing into the crook of Jensen's neck.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/abeautifullie3/26059713/113847/113847_original.jpg)

 

   Feeling those familiar lips against his skin, the little fight Jensen had in him from being manhandled faded away, replaced by a deep sorrow for the turn of fate he found not himself in, but Jared and their child as well.

   The body against him trembling almost imperceptibly, Jared spoke softly, "We'll make this right, Jensen, things with my father."

   "Will we?" Jensen's voice wavered, tears beginning to escape in a trail down his cheek.

   "I promise you, your family, justice. He won't get away with the things he's done." Easing the hold he still had on Jensen's wrists, Jared gently cradled his jaw and turned his face to look at him. "I promise."

   Jensen believed him, nodded, and cried even harder.

   "I know," Jared soothed, leaning in and kissing away what tears he could, lips pressing and brushing over eyelashes, across cheeks, and along Jensen's chiseled jawline.

   Realizing just how much he'd missed Jared, the way the huge man had of being so gentle and tender, Jensen accepted the affection with a barely grumbled, "Fucking hormones." in defense of his tears.

   Chuckling, Jared kissed Jensen full on the lips, hands stroking down his back and arms, around to the swell of his belly. "Can't believe you're pregnant."

   "Yeah, unfortunately Mom left that one out when she was sharing family secrets. Seems my great-grandfather was one of the first few hundred males to show up with the hippocampus gene. Of course, back then it was all hush-hush. Family doctors paid to keep their findings anonymous, and wives having to fake pregnancies while husbands went into hiding with various acceptable illnesses."

   Jared pulled back a little, eyes focusing where his hand had settled over Jensen's abdomen. "So you really had no idea."

   "That I was S-status? Not until the doctor was calling for an ultrasound machine and handing me a cigar."

   "Seriously?"

   "Totally. Bubblegum. Pink."

   "Pink," Jared mumbled as the meaning sunk in. "A...a girl? We're hav...having a little girl?"

   Jensen had barely bobbed his head before Jared's lips were pressing against his, over and over before finally planting firmly and seeking purchase, tongue sweeping out and Jensen opening to him without hesitation.

   Trailing heated kisses over Jensen's jaw and down his neck, Jared mumbled against salty skin, "Love you so much, Jensen, so damn much!"

   "I...love you too, Jared," Jensen gasped, the truth of his words along with Jared's touches and kisses making his heart race.

   Shifting around, Jared moved off the bed and knelt on his knees in front of Jensen. "Can I?"

   Jensen wasn't exactly sure what Jared was asking permission for, but it didn't matter, the answer a breathless yet definitive, "Yes."

   Lifting Jensen's oversized Henley, Jared reverently placed his splayed hands either side of the ample baby bump before him, lips brushing against Jensen's distended and darkened belly button.

   Fingers carding through soft and shaggy chestnut strands as if they were happy to be home, Jensen watched as Jared kissed every taut and stretch marked inch of the belly he still had difficulty reconciling belonged to his body. With each press of lips came a whispered promise or endearment, Jensen's heart swelling along with his tear ducts...and another part of his body as well, one lacking in attention but sporadically from his own left hand since he'd last been with the man on bended knee practically worshiping him.

   "Jared."

   "Mmhmm?"

   "Lock the door."

   Head springing up at the request, Jared searched Jensen's eyes. Finding nothing but heat and love and desire, he was up and at the door in two long strides, turning the lock... ... ...completely unaware of the silent and grinning woman on the other side.

   Nodding at the snick of the lock, Mallory turned and bounced on the balls of her feet before walking down the hall, entirely unremorseful over eavesdropping to make sure things went alright for her best friend - and delighted at the turn things had taken between the two men who obviously belonged together.

   Stalking back to the bed with a possessive desire pumping through his veins, Jared gentled as he grasped the hem of Jensen's Henley and lifted, pulling it over his head.

   The removal was akin to lighting a stick of dynamite, a momentary pause as the fuse ignited and burned, and finally, an explosion of tangled limbs, and questing lips and hands, as clothing was stripped away and carelessly flung around the room.

   Naked, Jensen scootched back across the mattress and relaxed against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed, well aware of the way Jared's eyes tracked his every move. "You, uh, wanna see something kind of freaky?" he asked, hesitant and eyes shifting everywhere but to meet Jared's.

   Jared cocked his head, curious. "Um, don't know, do I?"

   Jensen snorted at that, grinning but still guarded. "Figured might be better if I show you rather than you discovering it and wiggin' out or something."

   "Holy shit! Do you have a vagina now?!"

   " _What_?!" Jensen squawked. "No, I don't have a damn... No!"

   Jared held up his hands. "Sorry, sorry. Just, wasn't sure how exactly, you know..."

   "Okay, totally killing the mood here. If we're going to have sex _at all_ , we need to stow this conversation for later. Bad enough I have to-"

   "Just show me, Jen. Not going to care no matter what it is, and...and I really want to start making-love to you."

   Eyes rolling, Jensen shook his head fondly. "Alright, just..." Teeth working at his lower lip, Jensen lifted a finger to his right nipple, teasing the nub until it hardened. Jared's gaze intent on the motion, Jensen pinched the sensitive flesh between his forefinger and thumb, a few beads of yellowish fluid oozing out.

   Jared's eyes widened, mouth gaping slightly on a hushed and awed, "Oh!"

   "Know I've gotten sort of, well, extra _plushy_ everywhere, so kinda hard to tell, but... They're not like full on boobs - thankfully! - just a little more...puffy, space for the milk to come in."

   Inching forward on hands and knees, Jared spoke softly, "You're pregnant, Jen, of course your body's going to change. Nothing wrong with that, think it's pretty amazing actually."

   "Yeah?" Jensen watched Jared's expression, anxious to see the acceptance he desperately needed to find there.

   "Without a doubt." Jared put all the love he could into the dimpled smile he gave Jensen, settling down beside him and brushing the furrows from his brow.

   "Still, think it's less baby, more not working construction and all these damn cravings. Garlic dills and cheesecake, crab spring rolls slathered in barbecue sauce, strawberry wafer cookies dipped in salsa, who eats that shit!"

   There was no stifling Jared's laugh. "Uh, apparently pregnant people? Possibly stoners?"

   Jensen snorted at that, fingers still idly playing with his wet and sticky nipple until suddenly, Jared was taking hold of his hand.

   Gingerly, eyes locked with wide and blinking hazel-green to gauge Jensen's reaction, Jared leaned forward and took the glistening and tacky fingers between his lips.

   "Oh fuck, Jay," Jensen moaned, eyelashes fluttering shut as a tingle shot through his body from the fingers in Jared's mouth to his cock.

   His thoughts on getting " _other_ " appendages of Jensen's between his lips, Jared twirled his tongue around the two digits in his mouth, relishing the broken little moans it brought from their owner as he sucked every last bit of colostrum from them. Letting go of the fingers with a loud " _POP_!" of released suction, Jared had a mind to get his lips around the source of the liquid. Not much of a taste to it really, but the slight taboo of suckling it from his - boyfriend's? partner's? soon-to-be fiancé's if he had his way about it - chest was a surprising turn-on. And foreplay involving Jensen's sensitive, perky nubs had never been a bad thing.

   Watching Jared lean forward through heavy-lidded eyes, noting the coy smile and wanton gaze aimed at his chest, Jensen spoke up, voice deep and rough with his own need. "Three months without you, Jay. Been no one else. Barely my own hand. Not dickin' around with an hour - even ten damn minutes - of foreplay. Need you inside me _now_."

   Jared stopped, frowning, though still daring to reach out and tease a wet nipple with the very tip of his index finger. "Thought you liked our foreplay?"

   "Actually, fucking love our foreplay... _ **when**_ I have a steady regimen of your dick pounding my ass."

   Moving swiftly, arms braced either side of Jensen's head as he hovered over him, Jared peered down. "That what you want, Jen? Open you up quick and dirty then fill your sweet, tight ass with my big cock? Fuck you so damn hard you'll be shredding the sheets and screaming my name? That what you want, baby?"

   Chest rolling with the heavy waves of his breath, already interested dick lengthening and dribbling pre-cum, Jensen swallowed hard - tried not to choke on his own damn tongue - and forced himself to blink owl-wide eyes. "Uh...um...yeah?"

   Jared cocked an eyebrow.

   Jensen bobbed his head almost manically. "Yeah. Totally. That."

   There was a chuckle at that, low and gravelly, Jared's eyes going dark and a grin curling his lips. "You're gonna feel me for a week."

   Near ready to crawl out of his skin in anticipation, Jensen replied, voice a tad shaky, as he pointed to the nightstand, "I...I can live with that."

   Grin turning more to a fond smile, Jared couldn't help but roll his eyes before they followed to where Jensen was pointing. "What?"

   "Lube."

   "Good. And, Jensen, one more thing..." Hovering once more, Jared waited just long enough to have Jensen breathing heavy beneath him again before he ducked down and whispered against the shell of his ear, "Not gonna hurt the baby, am I?"

   When Jared pulled back, gazing down at him with love and lust and concern... Well, Jensen wasn't sure how he could possibly be so damn turned on all eager to be fucked until he couldn't _see-think-walk_ straight, yet totally want to cry like a girl. But, apparently he could. Reaching out, he stroked along Jared's cheekbone before gently touching each perfect mole on his face with the tip of a finger - a habit he'd formed when they had occasion to be sappy. "No, Jay, not gonna hurt the baby."

   That was all the assurance he needed, Jared opening the drawer for the lube to in turn open up the man beside him who owned his heart.

   Jensen made into a panting-growling-sweaty-begging mess - and three liberally lubed fingers later - Jared manhandled Jensen onto his side before spooning in behind him. Hitching a long, muscled bowleg back over his hip, Jared nuzzled against the damp hair at the nape of Jensen's neck. "This okay?"

   "Anything that gets you inside me? Works." Jensen smiled at Jared's amused snort, arm reaching up and around to grab him by the back of the head and pull him in for a slightly awkward-angled kiss. "Yeah, babe, actually think more than okay, considering..."

   Jared's gaze following Jensen's, he moved a hand to gently stroke the belly he'd taken into consideration before going in for another, more lingering, kiss. "Kinda what I was thinkin'," he mumbled into Jensen's mouth as they parted for breath. "Ready?"

   "Been ready."

   "Good." Length in hand, Jared placed himself against Jensen's opening and rolled his hips forward.

   The friction and pressure was perfect, Jensen bearing down slightly as Jared slid inside. He'd noticed a few weeks earlier how doing so made his sphincter muscles relax considerably more than normal - yet another way his body was changing and preparing for the baby to come. "Nuh, Jay. Jay!"

   Jared stopped moving. Despite the snug yet oddly - and unexpectedly - more yielding feel of him around his cock, he'd been well aware and prepared that Jensen might need a moment, which made him nothing short of surprised at the request that followed.

   "No, don't stop! All the way in, Jared, please. Need it. Can take it."

   Even as he asked, "Are you sure?" Jared began sliding deeper into Jensen, slow and easy.

   Jensen rocked his hips back, encouraging Jared to find a rhythm with him. "Yes, yes. Feels so damn good."

   Palm pressed possessively over the swell of Jensen's belly - _his child_ curled up, sleeping and growing in there - Jared let his fingers trail downward along the soft path of dark golden hair, playing through the trimmed patch it led to until he wrapped his strong grip around Jensen's cock. "Don't even know how fucking gorgeous you are like this, do you? Nipples leaking and your belly full up with my kid. Tight ass just taking my dick, hungry for more, and your own cock hard and leaking for me. Fuck, Jensen, so damn beautiful and smart and sexy and, and, stubborn and... _mine_."

   Jared's praise and endearments swirling in his head, and torn between the pleasure being offered by thrusting his hips forward or grinding them back, Jensen couldn't deny the claim being made on him. "Yours, Jared. Totally fucking yours."

   Growling, Jared sunk his teeth into the meat of Jensen's shoulder. Pleas of, "more" and "show me I'm yours" encouraging a primal urge of _harder-deeper-faster_ , Jared drove himself into the pliant body tucked against him with increased fervor, his hand stripping Jensen's cock matching the intense rhythm. "Can't... Not gonna... Been too damn long, Jen, need to-"

   "Do it, Jay! Right there with y-" Words choked off mid-sentence, fingers of one hand clutching at sweat damp strands of Jared's hair while the others dug and clawed at the sheets, Jensen arched his back as he cried out, his cock throbbing and twitching while thick jets of cum shot out onto his belly and Jared's fist.

   "Oh fuck, Jensen!" The way Jensen was clenching rhythmically around his buried shaft, the bursts of warm semen coating his hand, it was more than enough to set off Jared's own release, pulsing his own steady stream of cum deep into Jensen's body.

   Chests heaving, lips seeking, fingers roaming and stroking and finally entwining, the two men laid there in a sweaty, panting, blissed out heap.

   "Love you, Jensen."

   "Love you too, Jared."

   "Love our baby."

   "Sap. I love her too."

 

~ ♥ ~ **J &J** ~ ♥ ~

 

   Sated, cleaned-up, and rehydrated, the two men sat at the head of the bed - once more back-to-chest - feeding one another from a pint of Ben & Jerry's.

   "Why did you leave?" Jared asked, Jensen huffing around a mouthful of Chunky Monkey in response. "Serious, Jen. Mean, I sort of get it, but..."

   "I had to put the baby first. It's been hard, accepting it. Feel my body changing and see myself in the mirror every day, and I still can't quite wrap my head around it. And...and maybe there was a brief point in the office that first time when I thought about... But then I heard her heartbeat. Saw the little flutter in her chest and watched those tiny limbs moving, and I...I loved her.  
   "No matter how much I hated it, had to let my plan to take down your father go. Couldn't risk my health - or the baby's - stressing myself over it, and didn't want to bring an innocent life into mine with my mind focused on something as negative as revenge."

   "You could've come to me, told me everything then."

   "Know that now, but then? Thought about it, and just imagining it terrified the shit out of me. And, honestly? I was confused about how I really felt about you. Your father being who he is, knowing being pregnant with your kid wasn't anything you or I ever expected, those things only made it that much harder. I just couldn't do it, Jay."

   Jared nodded, understanding as he planted a kiss to Jensen's temple. "Meant it when I said I'd make it right, you know. My father will pay. Just, if you're okay with it, want to see what I can do to protect the company." Feeling Jensen bristle at that, Jared quickly went on, " _Not_ for him, or even me. There are good people working there, Jen, folks you were friends with whose livelihoods depend on those jobs. And, maybe a little self-serving, I have you and our daughter - maybe more kids down the road - to think about."

   Jensen eased, realizing that Jared's heart, per usual, was in the right place. How he'd become such a sincere and kind man despite who his father was, Jensen would never understand. Definitely one for the old 'nurture vs nature' debate, as well something to be truly grateful for. "I can be okay with that."

   "Thank you, Jensen. Know you've waited a long time for this, but...just, thank you."

   Simply nodding, Jensen dug out another spoonful of ice cream, pausing just before it reached his lips. "So more kids, huh?"

   "Mmhmm," Jared hummed. "Mean, if that's something you're open to. Might be nice for our daughter if her daddies eventually gave her some siblings."

   Jensen huffed a laugh. "You've already got us married, living in a three-story colonial on ten wooded acres filled with kids and dogs, don't you?"

   "Pretty much. You game?"

   Shifting and turning so he could look Jared in the eye, Jensen considered the man and just what he was asking. "Jared Padalecki, is this a proposal?"

   "Officially? No. Gonna do that shit right! Unofficially? Yeah, yeah it is, Jensen Ro- er, Ackles."

   Turning back around, Jensen relaxed fully against Jared's chest, head resting back on his shoulder. "I'm keeping my last name. My real last name."

   Lips brushing against Jensen's ear, Jared smiled. "Mr. and Mr. Jensen and Jared Ackles it is."

 

 

_**~ ♥ ~ This Moment ~ ♥ ~** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
